Starbucks at 8?
by walkingtowonderlandaloneagain
Summary: A book about new student Bella at Forks High who falls in mad love with Edward Cullen. Some nightmares from the past. A lot happens on an upcoming school trip to Belize. Tanya is Edwards ex girlfriend and isn't to happy that Bella is in Edwards life now. A lot of high school parties ect. Not too much lemon. Just a squeeze here and there;)


"Dad, I am wearing enough clothes. Please move out of my way." Charlie wasn't budging from the car doorway and if he didn't move I was going to be late. Well I guess it didn't matter because of his planning or lack of thereof skills. He scheduled a one way ticket from Arizona to Forks, Washington for 4 days before spring break. And then expected me to go to school the next day on a bright and early Friday. Talk about timing. "All I want to know, is since when baby bear" he started.

"Dad, we have talked about this, I am not a baby bear."

"Your right Bella-" he interrupted. Was he really letting go of this nickname he had for me all throughout my childhood? Or at least what he spent of it with me…

"You aren't a baby bear, you are _my_ baby bear" he smiled.

"Is that so chief, well this baby bear has 6 inch heels that will be lodged in papa bear very soon if he doesn't move from the car doorway" I snapped. He had the audacity to giggle but he took a step back and put his hands up in defeat. "As I was saying I just wanted to know when my baby bear had a belly ring. One she makes clearly visible to everyone." His smile fell and he rubbed his face with his massive calloused hands and continued. "When did this" he motioned frantically to my clothes and face "happen is all." I was getting very flustered and anxious. I was already nervous about my appearance and he was not helping.

"Sorry that you missed that phase chief. Have a good day." My comment was snarky and I regretted saying it but it was too late.

"I'm sorry Bella." He was quiet now. He wasn't talking about him in my way before or his comment. He was talking about leaving my mother 15 years ago.

"Don't be" I turned the keys in the ignition waiting for the metal scraps to roar to life but the only sound that escaped from the truck was a low mutter and spurt and with that it was silent.

"Now that- that right there you can be sorry for" I turned to Charlie and started to smile.

"You are unbearable. Give me the keys" he sighed and gave in. Looks like I would get to take my motorcycle after all. He held his hands out and I tossed them to him.

"Come on out Bells, I will have it fixed by tonight" he was grumpy now. He really hated the fact I had a motorcycle, he said it was too "flashy" and "doesn't represent the person you are". Whatever that meant.

I ran over to my bike and inside I was dying. I loved riding my motorcycle.

"Bye Chuck!" I yelled before putting on the helmet and although I couldn't hear him clearly I knew he probably said "Don't call me that Bella!" I smirked. He's the one that liked nicknames so much.

I pressed the start button and my much more reliable bike roared to life. It skidded of the gravel and mud on the cement road and cruised on the narrow street in Forks.

I probably should have worn a rain jacket but then again, there was no way I would have anything cover up my outfit. I had spent 3 hours flat ironing my naturally wavy hair to pin straight perfection. But nothing could cover up my hair color. It was dark brown at the roots and slowly turned to a blonde at the ends. It got even more blonde in Florida and it was verging on platinum on the ends now. I had on a navy blue jumper with a white bow to one side were there was a drawstring. Then I had a small bow in my hair. My white jimmy Choo pumps were the icing on the cake with a silver anklet that matched perfectly with the silver in my very miniscule nose stud. My makeup was simple with shimmery white highlighting eye shadow and mascara with black eyeliner. I had to admit it looked pretty good and brought out my golden brown eyes.

Before I even realized, I saw Forks High School sign and swerved in. I hate when people stare and these people were clearly staring. Why are they staring? I was panicking and I didn't like stares. Heads turned as I pulled into the lot. Kids literally just stopped and stared. I pulled into the nearest parking spot and pulled the helmet off my head and secured it to my bike. I pulled off the motorcycle and was getting annoyed. If people were going to stare I would give something to stare at. I walked with my head up just as my friend Jessie taught me in Arizona. I pulled my hair to both sides of me where it ended at my waist.

That's when I saw the most gorgeous man ever. Like ever. He was laughing with a friend leaning against his car wearing a maroon Harvard hoodie and dark wash skinny jeans with toms. Nothing was hotter than a guy wearing toms. He had on a grey beanie with copper hair everywhere. He was smiling hard and looked really happy. That's when he caught my attention and his full smile turned into a smirk. Like I would have any chance of that. I should probably watch where I am going before I bump-

Why am I on the ground? I looked up as my eyes adjust to the guy standing above me. Just great, he looks so cliché it's not funny he has dusty blonde hair with piercing blue eyes that were so light and blue it looked almost fake. He was wearing a letterman jacket and held out his hand to help me up. No jerk you just knocked me over. I pushed myself of the ground and rejected his offer of help.

"Didn't mean to knock you over there" he said. I hated him already.

"I'm sure you didn't" I replied as monotone as I possibly could.

"Do you have a name pretty lady?" he seemed like he was honestly enjoying himself.

"Actually I do. Hard to believe it right?" sarcasm was always the answer. He giggled as if it was funny and responded. "Glad to hear that, I'm James" he had a big smile now and it was giving me the creeps.

"And I am leaving" with that I walked around him as quickly as I could avoiding all contact. Ew.

I walked inside Forks High and soon found an information office. I walked inside only to be greeted by more stares by older people. "Do you know where I can find Alice Cullen by any chance?" I asked the old lady at the desk.

"That's me!" a little voice chirped. She was sitting in the corner and my god was she gorgeous. Her hair was very short but had an amazing bold cut that looked very hard to maintain. When she stood I saw she was wearing a black mini dress with tan wedge hells with matching tan handbag from the latest Michael Kohrs Collection. She was going to be my tour guide for my first day or at least that's what the packet in the mail said. She rushed over and gave me an incredibly large hug. A little too hard for such a small girl.

"I'm Alice Cullen and your Bella Swan" she gave me a big grin and seemed so excited.

"Yeah I know" I chuckled.

"So you probably already know that I am your tour guide but just think of me as a friend doing you a favor. They gave us the same schedule except for 2 classes I think so you shouldn't have much of a problem getting around. But before I show you your locker and stuff there is a few stuff you should know." Her voice started getting quite now and she motioned for the door, maybe she didn't want any of the faculty to hear what she was saying. I caught her drift and we left the information office. Once in the empty hallway she began spinning off things.

"First things first, Tanya, you will know her when you see her, is satan. Do not speak to her, look at her, or go near her, she can smell out fear pretty well." I knew this was a joke but had no intentions of going anywhere close to this girl from Alice's lovely description of her. "Next, do you see that guy leaning on the black Audi there?" She pointed through the glass door to him. But that was the greek god? "What why not?" I asked sounding a little too disappointed.

"He is difficult and currently off limits. He is dating Tanya." My heart sank and I looked back at him, he looked so happy though. If Tanya was all she was cracked up to be, why would he want to date her? She didn't wait for my train of thought to catch up to hers. "James Hunter is a pervert and you must not speak to him at all costs." Wait- James, that was the guy from the parking lot who bumped into me. "Bella I am sure you will be fine. You are absolutely gorgeous and people will love you I am sure." I giggled. That was so off topic.

"Thanks got it." Well this was awkward. Did she think I said yes to everyone? Ummm.

She started walking toward a row of lockers. Your locker number is 227 which is right…" she tried to locate the locker and when shoe found it she showed me how to open the lockers. Not that I didn't know how to open a locker but the schools lockers were ancient and required steps of pulling and pushing to open.

"Bella this is your locker." As she pointed to it.

"Yeah I know" didn't she just say that?

"Hold on though. This…" she pointed to the locker next to it "is Edward's locker." Oh, I saw the problem now. "He's trouble. Alright?" she was making it very clear to stay away from Edward.

"Alright. Sounds easy enough" I gave her a reassuring smile.

"That's what you think. Let me see your schedule" I handed her my schedule and she guided me to my first class.

"Its down that hall, take the stairs to the second floor and it on the right… I think. I don't have that class so I can't quite help you. Good luck though!" At that exact moment a loud bell rung and kids started to flood in from the parking lot. I turned back to Alice.

"Remember, no Tanya." And with that she was off, lost in the sea of kids.

This couldn't be that difficult, its only high school right?

"Excuse me." Damn, who said that? Whoever it was there voice was really soft and sexy.

I turned and saw him- it was Edward. Don't panic.


End file.
